User blog:TheGreatKuzon!/Current Issues of the Wiki
I reccomend you actually read this blog (or heavily skim it). This blog is a combination of subjects that are currently going through the wiki and both my admin and personal opinion of them. On subject of OPness/growing wiki power scale My goal (as admin) is to make people want to RP on the wiki, to make it enjoyable, and to make it steady and a good system. We have sort of achieved that, however, as normally happens on Dragon Ball RP wikis, after a while, the character power scale grows extremely large to points that they can easily destroy the RP universe casually. This brings meaning out of arcs/sagas. The only challenge that could be posed to those chraacters are those that can blink and destroy everything. There is absolutely no meaning anymore and no challenge--and this wiki is heading on that path, and it is not a good thing. Some have even resorted to making alternate RP universes (Uni 13) to alleviate this and 'start over'. This option has been available for a long time but no one used it until now. Some users who no longer RP in the main RP universe, do so on there, and for the reasons of overpoweredness that exists in the main universe. Our system has lasted for nearly 4 years (which is long as hell for any type of Dragon Ball RP wiki that doesn't reboot/retcon). Now it is beginning to reach that ridiculous point that turns people away, and slowly, more users will stop RPing completely (even turning over to the altnerate universes). I am a fan of the main universe, and while retconning can make no sense, there are several ways to solve this problem, which will have to be figured out over time. On subject of my reputation here I notice that some of you (namely those from Req/NA) seem to not like me and Elcid (Imp. Wyrm) too much. It has been 3 years and I am surprised that we still have these problems (I thought they were solved a year ago). I have heard that; we are subconsciously ignored by several users, not taken seriously at times, and among others. This is not good. Ignoring anyone is rude and the fact that it was molded into your mind automatically to ignore our messages is very illogical and immature. When I see a message I do not like, I simply pass it off, but not ignore it. Ignoring (especially me, the head admin) can be dangerous. I thought many of you stopped it a year ago but "we will try from this point on to pay attention to your messges". 'From this point'. Perhaps we are not on the same page. The wiki is growing older and us users are getting older and more mature. We have no place for this kind of behavior. I do know that one of the reasons the ones who do it do it, is because of "skits" (long, thought-out harmless jokes that people are encouraged to join but never do). Regardless of what you think, skits are harmless (minus the offensive ones) and meant to be funny, and ignoring them simply wastes the person who is making it's time (who could be doing other things). Please think before you randomly begin ignoring people or training your mind to do so (especially in my case). It can have bad consequences. It is rude and inconsiderate as well, no matter what you think. Besides that, I also feel my appreciation here goes unseen (and the way I am treated in some scenarios is very inconsiderate), as well as my work here (which I will arguably admit is probably more than everyone else on this wiki combined at this point). Understand I just want to be friends with everyone. Not seen as the wiki fool or whatever (which I feel I am at times), and that I do not appreciate ignorance. Everyone has their upsides and downsides. The fact I am making a blog over this in the first places shows how dedicated I am (I recall no one else doing this). Due to this, I do not see the need for a warrant to insult me (should be the other way around) and of course no one defends me (ignorance?). I clearly work hard for the wiki, so why can't others at least try to do the same? (am I the only dedicated user here?) On subject of Great Universal Revolution The Revolution is between the GUAOF and the Supersystem. The GUAOF is a superalliance of half the universe's empires/alliances, and opposes the Supersystem. The System is ran by an race of elves known as Eldreyn, who believe they are superior due to them running the universe behind-the-scenes for millions of years, and fear that the Lookout Crew is becoming too harmful to their regime. They are based off the Thalmor from Skyrim, Illuminati, and Great Britain during the American Revolution. The arc will have many new concepts not introduced before, and I recommend you go with them as I made them as 'logical' as I could. If not, you will be forced in RP anyway. It is meant to be challenging. Eventually, you will find your character (no matter how powerful) will not be able to simply run through and destroy every soldier and then easily battle the Generals/4 Sons. It doesn't work that way. Each one is as powerful as a major wiki villain, so yeah. But it doesn't stop there. The arc is meant to be taken somewhat seriously and actually be a major wiki event. Usually these effects don't kick in until the arc has taken a month though. I am sure if you were trying to make a higharch massive wiki arc, you wouldn't want people passing it off casually either. Also, it ruins the idea of characters (even Nikad/Leo) being able to just run through and destroy everything, with that casual attitude of "I can just destroy the multiverse, but this is keeping me out of boredom so whatever." Trust me, later on in the arc, that attitude will be nullified. The arc is meant to be actually challenging. If all else fails, at least act like it is (no matter how strong your OP character is). This ties in with the subject of OPness above. As you can see, it ruins the meaning. This is meant to be a turnaround. Also, at the end of my arc, there will be a plotpoint that involves major retconning. Even if it fails, I still did and tried it. Closing thoughts Overall, I feel symphathy for the RP universe on this wiki and want it to survive. We will do anything that can help, even if it fails, no matter how many users drop out of it. Losing interest is perfectly ok. We have been through worse circumstances before. Bear with us and don't be ignorant. We are all friends here and have known each other for years, we know how it is. I actually put effort in the wiki and have done many things that many of you never even heard of, so please be considerate. It may just be a wiki but it is our wiki and too precious to let down. Thank you.